


To Their Future

by Star_Crow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Pregnancy, Team as Family, The Delinquents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crow/pseuds/Star_Crow
Summary: As Murphy himself puts it, the core delinquents discuss Bellamy and Clarke's fruitless sex life.





	To Their Future

“You know, you two really need to hurry up.” Raven said suddenly, taking a screwdriver from Murphy.

Clarke raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall in the garage. “I presume you mean me and Bell?”

“Who else?” Jasper muttered, throwing himself onto a stool between Monty and Octavia.

The six of them were gathered around the Rover. Well, five technically as Raven was under it. Trouble with the gearbox again. Their shift patterns had just ended; Clarke in the med-bay, Octavia in the training ground, Jasper and Monty in the labs, Murphy on the range. The only ones missing were Bellamy and Miller who had yet to return from their patrol around Skaikru’s land. With the Rover out of action, all border patrols had to be conducted on foot which all the guards (including Bellamy) complained about on an hourly basis.

Octavia snickered at Jasper’s comment. “Skaikru’s power couple.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Please. The only power couple in Skaikru is definitely my mom and Kane.” She turned back to Raven. “Hurry up and do what?”

“Have a kid. You and Bellamy.” Raven frowned at Clarke as if it were the most obvious question in the world.

“Wow.” Clarke blinked, slightly surprised at the answer. “That was . . blunt.”  
Raven looked around at the other delinquents. They dropped their heads awkwardly as her gaze passed over them. “Come on, guys, you were all thinking it. I just said it.”

Octavia shifted on her seat. “Yeah, Clarke. I want to be an auntie.”

“Don’t encourage them, Raven. Can you imagine what a Griffin-Blake kid would be like?” Jasper shook his head. “Clarke’s stubbornness should never ever be mixed with Bellamy’s mood swings. No one on Earth would be safe again.”

“Thanks, Jasper.” came a sarcastic reply.

“It’d be cute, though. First kid in Arkadia who’s parents are members of the 100.” Monty remarked.

“Cute?” Murphy snorted. “I’m with Jordan. A Griffin-Blake kid would be lethal.”

“But why do we have to be first?” Clarke asked indignantly. “Why can’t Octavia and Lincoln go first?”

“Because people still see you and Bell as the leaders, the role models.” Octavia replied insistently. “The reason why there isn’t any Earth-born Skaikru kids yet is because everyone is kind of waiting for you two to try it out first. To them, if Bellamy and Clarke feel safe enough to start a family then they’re safe enough, too.”

Clarke sighed. “I’m not sure if Bellamy even wants a kid so you should all lower your expectations for the time being.”

“Oh please,” Jasper scoffed. “Bellamy would be in his element. Someone that not only appreciates his protectiveness but actually needs it, too. He’d love it.”

“Jasper’s right.” Octavia nodded. “I mean, Bell didn’t get a choice about raising me but he did a good job of it and he was only six back then. He’d be an amazing dad.”

“I know.” Clarke bit her lip. “I’m just not sure what he’d think about getting into that right now.”

“Why not now?” Raven jumped up onto the hood of the Rover, flicking a loose strand of hair out of her face. “Things are great here. Everyone’s healthy and happy and-.”

Raven was interrupted as the garage bay door slid open. Bellamy stepped in, Miller on his six, dressed as always in their guard uniforms.

“Hey guys,” Nathan swung his rifle off his shoulder. “You wouldn’t believe the weather out there.”

Bellamy gave Miller a withering look before shaking his hair like a dog. The amount of water dripping off him was going to form a puddle soon enough. “I think they can probably make an accurate guess.” He unzipped his sodden jacket and hung it on the closest chair. “Raven, how long till the damn Rover is fixed?”

Raven tossed him the keys as he joined the circle. “Should be good to go for tomorrow.”

Bellamy gave her a nod of thanks, kissing Clarke’s head in a quiet greeting.

“So,” Miller pulled a chair over. “What have we been talking about?”

“Bellamy and Clarke’s fruitless sex life.” Murphy answered innocently.

Clarke tried not to laugh at the look on Bellamy’s face, although everyone else was in bits. He was obviously convincing himself that Murphy was joking. The alternative was far too embarrassing for his liking.

“According to these guys, you and I should be having more unprotected sex to meet the needs of Skaikru.” Clarke clarified, struggling desperately to keep a straight face.

Bellamy looked around the circle of friends quizzically. “And how does us having more unprotected sex benefit Skaikru?”

The delinquents dissolved into hysterics again. “Didn’t Mom ever give you the talk, Bell?” Octavia laughed at her older brother.

“It’s okay, Bellamy, I’ll explain it to you.” Jasper smirked. “When a man loves a woman very much, sometimes, they get-”

“I know how it works, Jordan.” Bellamy cringed. “You’re saying that I should knock Clarke up so you can experience all the joys of a kid, safe in the knowledge that you can give it back?”

“Basically,” Octavia admitted. “And I definitely want to be an auntie.”

“Octavia thinks that we should be the first to have a kid, just to prove to everyone else that it’s safe.” Clarke looked up at Bellamy, trying to gauge what he was thinking. “Monty thinks it would be cute but Jasper thinks we absolutely shouldn’t reproduce because any child of ours would be a danger to society.”

“Thanks, Jasper.” Bellamy huffed. “Though he’s probably right.”

Clarke gave him a sharp jab with her elbow. Bellamy reconsidered. “I’m kidding. I agree with Monty. Our kids would be cute. And dangerous.”

“See?” Murphy gestured at Bellamy. “Even he agrees with me.”

“So you’re going to try?” Raven asked eagerly.

Bellamy chuckled. “Hold on a second. I didn’t mean right now.”

“I told you he’d say that.” Clarke crowed triumphantly.

Bellamy hesitated. “I mean, I want to. Of course I do, but Kane has been talking about stepping down as Chancellor soon so he can be with Abby more. You know that he wants me to run to take his place. I’m not sure that Clarke and I can manage that and a baby at the same time.”

Octavia groaned frustratedly. “Let’s be real, Bell. If you take that pin, you’ll be re-elected until you die or you give up on your own and we know that will never happen. There’s not going to be a perfect time.”

“You and Clarke looked after 100 kids alone for months.” Monty said dismissively. “What’s one?”

“46 of them died.” Murphy pointed out.

“Shut up, Murphy.” Raven glared.

“Besides, we’ll all babysit for you.” Octavia added.

“Will we?” Nathan and Jasper asked simultaneously.

“Yes, we will.” Octavia hissed, giving both boys a pointed look. “They owe me a niece or nephew.”

“They really think that we should, Bell.” Clarke smiled, giving him a hopeful gaze.

Bellamy looked at her for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. “No promises.”

“That means yes in Bellamy-speak.” Octavia grinned at her brother. “This is going to be so awesome.”

“If by awesome, you mean deadly, then sure. It’s going to be awesome.” Murphy called, grabbing some bottles from behind the bar. “Let’s hope the kid doesn’t inherit the Chancellor-to-be’s temper.”

“John,” Clarke accepted a bottle of moonshine from him. “Carry on and you’ll be the one running the Skaikru Day Care.”

“If you want the kid to stay alive, I assure you that’s a terrible idea. Jasper is your best shot.”

“I wouldn’t trust either of you so don’t stress yourselves about it.” Bellamy crossed his arms. “I doubt you’ll be able to pry he or she away from Octavia, anyway.”

“You got it, brother.” Octavia paused. “We’ve come one hell of a way, haven’t we?”

“Understatement of the century.” Raven coughed as she took a swig of moonshine. “We’re lucky to be alive.”

“Not lucky.” Murphy said, jumping up onto the bar. “We damn earned it.”

Clarke raised her glass. “To the future?”

“I’ll drink to that.”


End file.
